


How The Lamb Came To The Wolf

by thorkified



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dark Tony Stark, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Grooming, Kinda, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, underage peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: When Tony Stark wants something, he will get it. Even if he has to go down dark paths to get it and especially if what he wants is Peter, apparently. He's going to have him. He'll make him his.---Is it grooming? Is he grooming the boy? No, he wouldn’t call it that. At worst, it might be conditioning.





	How The Lamb Came To The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> It is, in fact, grooming. You have been warned. You can still turn back NOW if this irks you.

There’s two things Tony Stark is absolutely not: A coward and a predator. Although, he’s not so sure about the latter anymore, now that he thinks of it. Not since the boy appeared on the scene at least. Peter Parker makes him question the last few morals he has and he found that he can’t even bring himself to care anymore. The boy is a tease and he wants him. It’s all that’s on his mind since they met. His first reaction alone had left no doubt about it. It was only one word, but it was enough.

_ Mine _ .

Yes, he wants the boy and when he wants something he will get it, even if it means going down paths he thought he’d never travel. He already started without even realizing it. The way he treats the boy, the way he speaks to him - gentle, warm, like the good mentor Peter sees in him - it all has one goal and this goal is to have him. To make him his.  _ Completely _ .

Is it grooming? Is he grooming the boy? No, he wouldn’t call it that. At worst, it might be conditioning. But then again, Peter doesn’t put up a fight against it at all. Instead, the boy is completely into it. He soaks up every word Tony says, drowns in his praise and melts against his touches, however subtle and innocent they may be. When Tony gifted him his new suit, which is even tighter around his ass than his previous one, Peter was excited like never before and hugged him for a minute. It’s fascinating to watch, he can’t deny that.

If the boy had common sense he would run. Tony gave him enough room for it, but either he is even more naive than he looks, or there is something that he gets out of this Tony doesn’t quite see yet. What he does isn’t love, he can’t mistake it for that, can he? He makes it look like it though, so maybe the boy really doesn’t see through it. Not that he’d take that as a reason to stop, but he wonders sometimes.

May once told him Peter sees him as a father figure and Tony had to hold back the devious grin that wanted to spread on his lips. The idea stuck with him though and he quickly realized that she’s not too far from the truth. In a way, Peter does see him like that. But there’s something else that comes closer to the way Tony sees Peter than anything else. The boy  _ wants  _ something, something he shouldn’t want, just like Tony.

God, Peter makes it so easy for him, it should ring his alarm bells, every last one of them. But Tony finds them all broken when he’s around the boy, who adores him like he’s a God and who lets him into his mind so willingly, without any resistance. 

Tony finds himself smirk when Peter calls out his name, trying to draw his attention and he finds himself satisfied when their hands brush over the desk while Peter hands him something he’s been working on, showing that there is no fear in the boy to be touched. Peter’s mind opens when Tony is close, it lets down the walls the boy has built up because he trusts him, because he knows ‘Mister Stark, Sir?’ only wants the best for him.

And the best is exactly what Tony wants for Peter, even though his idea of ‘the best’ is probably very different from the boy’s. He will find out soon enough though, he knows it. Peter is desperate for the attention and validation Tony offers him, for the safe haven he has when he’s with his mentor, for just how good and needed he makes him feel. It’s so obvious, Tony often asks himself if Peter has realized it already and just plays along because he likes it. Because he wants it just as bad as Tony does.

But that would be too easy, wouldn’t it? No, Tony likes to believe Peter is lured into the idea that this is all completely innocent and that the man he adores so much is there to protect him and teach him, not to corrupt and ruin him. A sick fantasy, even Tony knows that, but one that is oh too beautiful and addicting to let go of just yet. 

Peter is smart, that’s something Tony likes about him, but he’s also vulnerable. As strong as his powers and being Spiderman made him, on the inside he yearns for someone to comfort him, to make him feel safe and Tony plays right into those needs without him even realizing it. Where Peter was shy at first and almost hesitant, it took less than a month before he began to warm up to Tony and after two, there’s almost none of his fear left anymore.

The boy is falling right into his arms without knowing what happens to him. Tony spins his own web around him, one of sweet words, of praises and appreciation and slowly, of more than just that. When Tony’s fingers linger on Peter’s a few more seconds than they should one day, the boy doesn’t pull his hand away. When his smile shows more affection than appropriate, Peter accepts it thankfully and without any hesitation. 

Tony was never patient, but with Peter he is. He has to be. It’s only a matter of time. It’s beautiful to see him fall more and more, to pull him closer with every passing day, knowing that soon, Peter will be all his and his alone. Yes, the boy will be his. Only his.

When Peter asks one evening if he can spend the night, Tony nearly jumps out of his skin from excitement. The boy is on winter break and they have worked long into the evening, it’s an innocent request. At least, Tony treats it as such. There’s no need to leave, there’s so much room in the tower and nothing to worry about. No, of course there isn’t. It’s exactly what Tony has waited for.

Peter calls May while Tony sets up a room for the boy, on his personal floor, close to his own bedroom. Just in case he needs anything, Tony assures him. And the floor is secured, he will be safe there. Peter is excited like a child who’s allowed to attend their first sleepover. Tony can’t help but find it utterly sweet and adorable. He doesn’t plan to do anything, no. Not yet. It’s a big step towards what he truly wants, so he will wait and see what happens.

After they are done working for the evening, Tony orders pizza for them and puts on a movie for Peter - he doesn’t even ask what it is, it’s not like he cares about what they watch. Peter jumps onto the couch without even asking first, which makes Tony smile. Oh yes, the boy lost his fear of contact, it’s clear when his arm brushes the man’s leg as he grabs a piece of pizza.

Peter didn’t have anything to wear for the night, so Tony - selflessly, of course - offered one of his shirts instead. It’s a delight to see Peter actually wear it, without more than his boxers beneath it. Whenever he leans forward, Tony can’t help but let his eyes wander. Down, to the pretty roundness the boy’s ass is. He’s not even subtle while he does it and one time Peter actually catches him, but he doesn’t do more than blush and laugh, which is better than any reaction Tony had hoped for.

Tony wonders if he should actually make a move, but then decides against it. No, Peter is the one who has to make the first move, otherwise this whole plan will just collapse. Keeping his hands to himself is much harder than Tony thought it would be, but he can do it. He’s been working away on Peter’s walls for the last months, it won’t take much longer to break through completely. But it would be so much better if Peter tore down his walls himself. Willingly. Needy. Yes, Tony would love that.

When the movie ends, Peter is still too hyped to go to sleep. He’s practically bouncing on the couch, the whole situation of being allowed to spend the night at the tower too exciting to think about going to bed. So, Tony asks him what he wants to do instead, since he doesn’t have to get up early. Like a good mentor, of course. Like a father figure. Like a  _ friend _ .

“Can I… get a drink?” Peter asks curious. Tony smirks. Of course he’s not going to deny Peter his wish, but he won’t just give in.

“Aren’t you a few years too young for alcohol?” Tony asks, raising a brow and bringing his own glass to his lips for a small sip. Peter’s eyes are on it and he likes the way they become slightly dreamy.

“Please?” Peter asks hopefully, completely ignoring Tony’s question, sitting with his hands on his legs. It’s a sight so pure and sweet, Tony can hardly believe what the boy is asking of him.

“Your aunt would kill me, you know that.”

“She’s not here,” Peter shrugs and gives Tony the most sinful puppy eyes he has ever seen. “I won’t tell her, I promise.”

Tony is not dumb, he knows exactly that this is Peter trying to see how far he’s willing to go.

“Do you want a taste?” he asks and holds out his glass. Peter reaches out for it, but before his fingers can even so much as brush over it, Tony pulls back a little. “No, I’ll hold it.”

Peter gulps, but after a moment, he nods. Tony smiles and shifts a little, bringing the glass to Peter’s lips when he leans forward. He carefully tilts the glass, watching with dark eyes how the boy closes his and allows him to pour the liquid into his mouth. 

Tony waits for his reaction, which comes almost immediately when the first gulp hits his tongue. Peter rips his eyes open and pulls back hard. Tony wants nothing more than to grab the boy by his neck and force the rest of the alcohol down his throat, but he restrains himself the last moment. It might not be the best idea, not yet at least.

Tony takes a sip himself while Peter coughs, watching not without being pleased that tears build up in the boy’s eyes.

“You don’t like it?” he asks curious. He empties the glass without swallowing, rolling the Cognac on his tongue and waits for an answer. When it comes, Peter’s voice is raspy.

“It… burns!”

What would Peter do if he just grabbed him and forced him into the kiss, flooding his mouth with more fire? Would he pull back? Scream? Or would he enjoy it? It’s hard to not give into the urge, but eventually, Tony can settle with throwing his head back and swallowing the alcohol down. He’s pleasantly aware of Peter’s eyes that still linger on him and smirks.

“Maybe you shouldn’t do things you’re too young for,” he teases when he finally looks back at the boy, whose cheeks are now painted with a pretty shade of pink.

Peter stays silent, but it’s obvious that he didn’t expect this answer. Tony is pushing the limits, finally. It’s time to see if he’s in or not. If not, a bit of teasing won’t do much harm. But if he is… oh, if he is, this will be a very fun night.

“Maybe you should go to bed, kid. It’s getting late.”

“I’m not tired!” Peter says quickly and Tony can hear the hurt in his voice. “Let me try again! I wasn’t ready the first time.”

“You sure, boy?” Tony asks, not without congratulating himself internally.

Peter gives him a stern glare and nods. “One more, I wanna try it.”

“I’ll give you one more, but…” Tony trails off, eyes moving over to the glass. His lips curl slightly when he takes the bottle and fills it again halfway. “I will give it to you this time.”

Peter gasps. It’s a sound so pretty and sweet, it makes Tony’s pants feel tight. It’s not a no, he doesn’t object. Exactly what he had hoped for. He takes the glass and leans back, looking at the boy.

“So? Do you want it?”

“Y-Yes…” Peter all but whispers, deliciously needy and with big doe eyes glued to Tony’s hand around the glass. “Please.”

“Come here, come closer,” Tony says and brings the glass to his lips, filling his mouth with some of the honey-colored liquid. Peter’s eyes are still wide when he shoves himself closer, stopping only inches away from him.

Tony puts the glass back down on the table and suddenly moves a hand to Peter’s neck, holding him in place. The boy’s curiosity turns to confusion when he pushes himself up.

“Mister Stark, wha-” He can’t finish his question.

Tony tightens his grip around his neck and suddenly his lips cut off Peter’s words. He catches him mid-word, allowing him to flood the boy’s mouth with all the Cognac he has in his own. Peter’s eyes rip open and he tries to gasp, to many any sound at all, but it’s immediately drowned when he’s overwhelmed by the burning liquid that pours down his throat and any and all protest is swallowed by Tony’s lips devouring his own.

Peter’s eyes roll back and he grabs the man’s shirt with a hand, trembling fingers digging into the soft fabric. Tony doesn’t stop, just keeps forcing his tongue into the boy’s mouth, who finally manages to react thanks to swallowing the alcohol. He moans into the kiss, shakily and needy, and it’s everything Tony ever wanted to hear. 

Tony takes his time, pushing Peter as far as he dares to without him passing out, and when he finally pulls back, the boy’s eyes barely manage to flutter back open to look at him. He’s panting, a complete mess and it’s everything as beautiful as he has imagined. His hand is still holding Peter’s neck and he’s still so close he could easily lean forward for another kiss, but this time he won’t. It’s the boy’s decision whether or not he wants more and it’s what will reveal if Tony was successful or not.

Now, Peter goes slow. His eyes shift between Tony’s, his cheeks burning hot and flushing, his breath so shallow he might just pass out any second. But he doesn’t. He keeps holding Tony’s shirt, breathing against his lips and-

“Again.”

It’s just one word, but it’s exactly the one Tony has hoped for. He is about to pull Peter in for another kiss when the boy shakes his head though and pushes him back.

“No, like the first,” he breathes.

Oh, that’s even better. Tony doesn’t ask when he reaches for the glass again and takes a sip, drowing the boy once more in a mixture or fire and lust just the way he asks for it. This time, he actually closes his own eyes too, knowing that Peter won’t pull back, and allows himself to savour the moment just as much as the boy does.

Much to Tony’s delight, this time, Peter actually moves. He doesn’t have to do anything for the boy to come closer and finally crawl into his lap. When Peter straddles him and moves his hands up, to cup Tony’s face, it’s on him to let out a moan. He can feel the boy’s ass press against his crotch, those pretty long legs against his thighs and God, it’s amazing.

Peter breaks the second kiss, completely out of breath, but only for a split second before he goes in for more, almost frantic. He’s sloppy and inexperienced and it makes Tony’s head spin. It’s so much sweeter this way, so much better in every way. He lets his hands wander, one up into the boy’s light brown hair and one down until it rests on his lower back. Not too fast, not too demanding, but not leaving much for the imagination either.

The second time Peter pulls back he stays this way and Tony risks a look into his eyes. They are glossy and teary, even prettier than he knows them.

“Mister Stark… I-I-” the boy’s voice cracks and he lets out a dry sob. It sounds desperate, it sounds as if it’s breaking. It sounds absolutely perfect.

He’s walking on thin ice now. One wrong move and he’s going to blow it up, but too little and he might do just the same. He runs his fingers through the boy’s hair gently, forcing himself to look less hungry. Soft, he has to be soft. And careful.

“I didn’t know you’d like it that much,” Tony finally says, still a bit out of breath and with a slight smirk. Peter’s cheeks turn a bit darker, but he stays where he is. That’s good.

“I… I didn’t know…” Peter can’t finish the sentence and it frustrates him so much he lets out a whine and pushes himself down, right onto the growing bulge in Tony’s pants. It’s impossible to hold the moan Tony tries to suppress back fully.

“God, Peter…” he groans, fingers digging deeper into the boy’s back. “I don’t think you should stay here… like this…”

Tony doesn’t even have to act, not really. Peter’s ass on him and the needy, deliciously beautiful way he looks at him are too much to handle or to keep a straight thought. It’s not what he wants, but he still knows he can’t just do what he wants to do without scarring the boy for life and ending this before it even has a chance to grow.

Peter is shaking, both from the way Tony is talking and from what just happened. Tony can’t look away from him, it’s impossible. He’s everything and so much more when he looks like that, it drives him mad.

“I… I want…” Peter shuts his eyes, pushing the tears that have collected in them out finally. Even his voice is trembling and Tony has to bite his lip to not moan at the sight alone. “I want you, Mister Stark…”

Oh, Tony has never heard words more beautiful than those. He lets out a shuddered breath, squeezing the boy’s hip while searching for the right words to say.

“Peter,” he moans, quiet, hot, earning another shudder from the boy. “Don’t say that… I… I shouldn’t have done this. You don’t want-”

“I do!” Peter insists, bouncing on him, whining, crying. It’s perfect, it’s what he has waited for for so long. The boy is his…

“We can’t, Peter. I-I can’t.” Tony forces his eyes back open and looks at the boy, finding the most gorgeous and adoring face possible. It doesn’t matter what he’s going to say, Peter will want him. He’ll stay. He can barely believe his luck. “My God… you’re so pretty, kid…”

Peter doesn’t answer. Instead, he leans down again, kissing Tony in the most desperate way imaginable. He’s grinding against him, moaning into the man’s mouth, giving him every last bit of his need. Tony takes a moment before he kisses back, but when he does, he can barely suppress the grin that tries to form on his lips. He brings both of his hands down to the boy’s hips, shamelessly guiding him as he keeps rolling his hips and Peter loses it so beautifully it almost feels like a dream.

The kiss breaks when Peter cries out, hands clutching Tony’s shirt. He keeps grinding against the boy’s perfect ass, coaxing little moans of hinted pleasure, all just as desperate as Peter is himself because it’s not enough, it’s just not enough.

“Mister Stark, please,” Peter whines, rocking his hips helplessly. “I’ll be good, I promise... I won’t tell…”

No, he won’t tell. Peter is worshipping the ground he walks on, there is no way he will tell a soul about this. Tony could kill a man right in front of the boy’s eyes and he wouldn’t tell. He’s completely wrapped around his finger and Tony’s chest swells at this thrilling realization.

“Can you handle what I will do with you, Peter?” Tony asks, voice a low growl that leaves no doubt about his intentions. He bucks his hips once, cock pressing hard against Peter’s ass and making him tremble.

“I-I want it, please,” Peter cries and swallows hard, giving the beautiful sight of a boy falling apart. “I… I shouldn’t, but I want to…”

That he shouldn’t is out of question, but the boy never stood a chance to begin with, it’s so clear now. Tony lets out a low moan and shoved a hand into Peter’s boxers. The moment his fingers brush over the soft roundness of his ass, Peter whines again and pushes back against the touch.

Tony doesn’t bother getting out of his pants. Peter made enough space for him to free his cock and he does just that, moaning when his hand wraps around his length. The boy’s gaze drops and his mouth forms a beautiful ‘O’.

“You sure you want this, boy?” Tony asks and Peter nods immediately. No questions, no doubts, just his wide eyes on what he’s about to take and no hesitation.

_ Fuck, he’s finally mine.  _

Suddenly, Tony shoves Peter off his lap, earning a disappointed and confused whine from the boy. He leans forward and presses a short, harsh kiss onto Peter’s lips, smiling when he pulls back.

“Be a good boy for me and get something out of my jacket,” he murmurs, trailing his fingers over Peter’s jaw. “Right pocket, you’ll know what it is when you see it.”

Peter nods and shoves himself off the couch. His legs are trembling, he can barely set one foot in front of the other without stumbling. Tony smiles when he watches the boy walk over to his jacket, eyes unable to look away from that pretty ass that is only halfway covered by his shirt. He can’t help but stroke himself, imagining how good it’s going to feel to finally claim what’s his after so much waiting.

Tony has another drink before Peter makes it back and the moment he sees the boy’s face, he knows he found what he sent him to get. His cheeks are flushing and he looks almost lost. 

“Are you scared?” Tony asks, but to his surprise, Peter shakes his head.

“Will it… will it hurt?” he asks instead, looking up with his big innocent eyes. Oh, he looks so vulnerable, Tony wants to ruin him even more when he sees him like this. He wants to fucking break the boy, he can’t help it.

“I will make it hurt real good, I promise,” Tony growls and pulls Peter closer again, into a hungry and needs kiss. The boy is kneeling on the couch, half on Tony, half off of him. 

“Mister Stark?” Peter asks when Tony breaks the kiss to tell him to turn around, stopping him.

“What’s wrong, boy?”

“I want you to hurt me, please…”

Fuck, he’s close to cumming just from Peter’s pretty little voice saying those words. Instead, he growls and kisses him again, so forceful their lips crash together hard enough for it to hurt already. He grabs Peter’s arm and pulls him closer, only letting go of him to lay him across his lap.

“I’ll make you scream, baby,” he promises, stroking over the boy’s ass before pushing his boxers down finally to reveal what he’s been secretly staring at for months now. He lets out a low growl and grabs the lube Peter has dropped onto the couch. 

Peter lets out a whine when Tony’s hand squeezes his cheek. He gives the boy a teasing smack, not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to make him gasp, and smirks. When he slicks up his fingers and spreads the boy’s cheeks, Peter tenses up suddenly.

“Relax for me, let me open you up,” Tony says and circles a finger over the boy’s hole slowly. There’s no way to not surprise Peter when he pushes two fingers in, so he doesn’t even try. He slides in, savoring the whimper he earns that slowly turns into a moan as he pushes deeper. God, it sounds so sinful, he feels like he’s in heaven.

Tony doesn’t prepare Peter for long, but two minutes are enough to turn the boy into a panting mess, whimpering so beautifully his stomach tightens from this alone. When he pulls out and shifts the boy, he looks up with his lips parted and lust darkened eyes. If Tony weren’t already so hard, he would surely be from this gorgeous sight.

Peter doesn’t protest when Tony grabs his hips and lifts him up, only watches fascinated how he spreads the remaining lube from his hands on his cock. He goes slow, allowing the boy to see him do it, before finally speaking again.

“Will you scream for me, Peter?” The boy shudders when he turns his head, pretty and innocent eyes looking at him through his tear wet lashes. Tony would love nothing more than to frame this picture so he could look at it for the rest of his life. Peter looks so stunningly beautiful and pretty like this. “Will you?” he asks again, voice like thick honey.

“I- I will,” Peter breathes, longing and needy and so desperate it sends shivers down Tony’s spine.

He lets the boy down on his cock without any protest. It’s like nothing he knows when Peter’s ass gives way, stretches around his length and the sounds of his moans fill the air. Peter throws his head back, trying to hold onto Tony’s chest and failing completely, but it doesn’t matter. Tony holds him, guides him, keeps him steady. It’s like it will never end, like he will just keep pushing into him, and it makes Peter’s moan turn into a cry.

Tony bites the insides of his cheeks to not spill into Peter the second he starts driving into him. The boy is so damn tight and hot, it feels like he’s sucking him in and his mouth waters just from that. The sounds Peter makes are almost pornographic, making his fingers tingle and his head feel light and so incredibly hot.

_ He’s perfect. He’s perfect and I’m ruining him and he’s mine. All mine, mine, mine… _

Peter’s cry when Tony is finally all the way in makes his cock jerk hard.

“Fuck, baby,” he growls and rolls his hips slowly, earning a sweet and utterly lust filled moan in return. “Look at you, taking me so well… how does it feel being so full, tell me.”

“I-It… it’s… so much.” Peter all but sobs and it’s so clear he’s in pain, Tony can’t prevent himself from licking his lips.

“Tell me you love it,” Tony growls and Peter lets out a cry before muttering.

“I… I love it…” Peter is rewarded with a slow thrust, making him whimper.

“Tell me you want it.”

“I want it, Mister Stark.” Peter sobs, but this time it’s his turn to move.

“Say you want me to fuck you, baby.”

There’s no pause before Peter cries “Fuck me, Sir! Please fuck me!”

Tony doesn’t hold back when he fulfills the boy’s plea. He holds him tight, thrusting his hips and drowns in the sobbing cries he earns in return. Peter’s fingers dig into his shoulders, so painful he will surely have bruises in the morning, but he doesn’t care. The more the boy cries out his pleasure, the faster he goes, completely losing himself in just how fucking perfect Peter feels and in just how beautifully he takes him, again and again and again.

His shirt is wet from Peter’s tears by now and it riles Tony up so much more than it should. This alone is worth all the waiting, it’s worth all the preparation and holding back. Seeing Peter slowly fall apart on his cock, crying and sobbing and finally screaming, is everything Tony ever wanted from him. He doesn’t last long, but it doesn’t matter. Not for him, not for Peter either. The boy cries out his name so much the tears are rolling down his cheeks permanently but he still pushes against him, still sucks him in, still begs silently for more.

“Cum, baby,” Tony growls finally, arms wrapping around the boy’s waist and pulling him as close as possible while taking him, claiming him, finally, finally claiming him. “I want to hear you.”

Peter cums with a scream, a literal scream, and it rings so beautifully in Tony’s ears that he joins him immediately. He spills deep into the boy’s delicious heat, pumping him full and moaning “Mine” so deep it’s nothing more than a rumble somewhere in his chest. Peter’s arms wrap around his neck and he pulls himself close, rutting against Tony, milking him with every thrust. There’s no aim, just frantic and desperate grinding, and it’s absolutely perfect.

Tony still cums when Peter collapses against his chest, barely breathing and still with those pretty tears on his soft, pink cheeks. He rides his orgasm out slowly, relishing the fact that he was buried deep in the boy’s ass he wanted for so long.

“You’re such a good boy,” Tony finally groans, a hand shakily brushing over Peter’s back, his voice as unsteady as his touch. “My sweet, sweet boy…”

Peter shudders, but doesn’t answer. He just nuzzles closer against Tony’s chest, holding onto him tight as he tries to calm down. It’s okay, there is time now. Lots and lots of time. What just happened was overwhelming, not only for the boy but for him too.

_ He’s mine now. Only mine. And I’ll keep him. _

**Author's Note:**

> Now that you've made it this far: be nice. It's fiction, so treat it as such, thank you.


End file.
